Hidden
Hidden is the eleventh Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to reach the extraction point, silently eliminating any enemies you find or avoiding them altogether along the way. Hidden is an accurate replicate of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "All Ghillied Up". The Infinity Ward best time for Hidden is 1 minute 45.6 seconds. Overview Hidden takes place in Chernobyl, and the player must navigate their way to the extraction point, which is where the level "All Ghillied Up" began, from the shipping container area. The player begins the level with an Intervention, which is suppressed, as well as a silenced USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife. There are silenced weapons at the start that are able to be picked up as well: the MP5KSD, the Mini-Uzi, the M1014, and the Striker. The game keeps track of how long the player takes to reach the extraction point and is also ranked on how efficiently they kill each individual enemy; the system used includes "Perfect" kills, "Good" kills or "Average" kills. Killing an unaware soldier counts as a "Perfect" kill. Killing a suspicious soldier counts as a "Good" kill. Killing an aware soldier counts as an "Average" kill. Killing a sniper without taking any damage from them counts as a "Perfect" kill. Killing a sniper after getting hit once by them counts as a "Good" kill. Killing a sniper after getting hit twice or more by them counts as an "Average" kill. This will not affect the star-based score that the player receives at the end of the mission in any way. The number of stars is based on the difficulty the player completed the mission on, regardless of the type of kills that one accumulated. Walkthrough Two players make this mission more palatable, since the sniper A.I. is broken. Players should swap their silenced USP .45s for the SMGs on the loadout mat. Head out, take down the first soldier on the right, then turn and take down the second soldier near the two talking Russians. Use the Intervention to do a double kill (through the chest) on the two talking soldiers and get ready for the game to be broken. There are five Ghillie snipers in the first part of the next field. Unless the player gets the drop on them, use one player to draw their fire, mark their position and kill them with your partner (on solo mode, one must use trial and error, for their positions seem to be randomised). And yes, it gets worse. There are more such marksmen near the radioactive pit (where young Lieutenant Price sees soldiers tossing corpses into the radioactive lake). Use the wrecked BMPs for cover and kill the enemies in this area. Drop back to stealth as you approach the pipeline near the church. On Hardened and Veteran difficulties, there is a soldier in the tower. Kill him and the three guards on the road (with two players, it's easy to hide in the grass and kill the reinforcements). Inside the church, one player should ready claymores by the door while the other player can head to the watch tower and kill the guards and patrols outside. From the church, take down the rest of the enemies near the second house. From the second house, there'll be four or five more sharpshooters in the grassy field ahead. Use up the ammo, revive each other, and once the field is cleared, the players can run to the green smoke and end this broken mission. Weapon Loadout Gallery Hidden_Load_Screen_MW2.png|Load Screen MW2 Hidden1.jpg MW2 Hidden2.jpg MW2 Hidden3.jpg Trivia *When the player picks up an unsuppressed weapon, Soap will give the same explanation on unsuppressed weapons as from the level "Cliffhanger". This also happens in "Acceptable Losses" and "Evasion". *The rare FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found in Hidden. *It is actually quite easy to exit the playable area of Hidden; once outside the map, the player can then freely navigate behind where they spawned. If one goes far enough, they will notice that the entire map from the latter half of the mission "All Ghillied Up" is rendered and explorable, even encompassing the blood located where the wild dog was eating a dead soldier in the corresponding mission, and possibly over to where Zakhaev was sniped: players can explore all the way to the Chernobyl power station that was never intended to be seen up close. The map is fully rendered, and even mantling icons will appear when the player approaches a low wall, suggesting either no changes were made to the map at all, or that the map was to be included in the mission at some point. Players have often wondered why this unused section of the map was included in the mission, as it substantially increases the loading time necessary due to the size and detail of the urban terrain. *The silenced Striker available in the beginning of Hidden has the Woodland Camouflage. This level is also the only level in Spec Ops to feature this camouflage. *On Hardened and Veteran difficulties there is a sharpshooter in the church's tower. However, his behavior is the same as that of a regular guard, not a ghillie sniper. Furthermore, he is the only marksman armed with a Dragunov. *Going up the fire escape further to the top floor, the player can enter a window and inside the player will see a picture of Tanya Pavelovna, a character from Call of Duty: Finest Hour. *As with "All Ghillied Up" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the player's character model will become blurry, as if the player is hidden, when they go prone. *This is the only Charlie Spec Ops based off a mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Intervention, though silenced, can achieve multi kills throughout this level. *This is the only Charlie mission, aside from Time Trial, that provides no flash grenades. This is to make things harder, so that one cannot simply stun the enemies and sprint past them. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels